1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tire-wheel assembly and a disassembly method for the same, and particularly relates to a tire-wheel assembly and disassembly method for the same wherein relative shifting of a tire and a wheel when braking and/or cornering can be suppressed without negatively affecting tire replacement workability.
2. Related Art
Tire-wheel assemblies are constructed from a wheel and a tire assembled on an outer periphery of the wheel. It is known that effects of suppressing relative shifting in a circumferential direction of the tire and the wheel when braking and suppressing relative shifting in a lateral direction of the tire and the wheel when cornering can be obtained if the tire and the wheel are more tightly joined. Particularly, steering stability can be improved by suppressing relative shifting in the lateral direction of the tire and the wheel when cornering.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-178723A proposes joining tires and wheels using an adhesive as a mean for more tightly joining tires and wheels. However, when a tire and a wheel are joined using an adhesive, there is a problem in that tire replacement workability is negatively affected due to difficulties in removing the tire from the wheel. Additionally, joining tires and wheels using fastener members such as nuts and bolts has been considered, but in this case as well tire replacement workability is negatively affected.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tire-wheel assembly and disassembly method for the same wherein relative shifting of a tire and a wheel when braking and/or cornering can be suppressed without negatively affecting tire replacement workability.